


Hash brown misfortune.

by Bjork



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as bad as it seems...You hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hash brown misfortune.

You took a bite into your hash brown, enjoying your breakfast as you sat on the edge of the dock, kicking your feet a bit as you looked out into the fog that glided over the water. You let out a sigh, having to go back to Asgard soon before everyone awoke. 

It was morning here on Midgard, six in the morning to be exact. While it was turning midnight on Asgard and you needed to get back before anyone awoke, they would usually be in deep slumber by midnight on Asgard, which gave you a chance to quietly sneak back into your chambers. 

You shouldn’t have been on Earth, you were currently on punishment for arguing with your father, Odin with your brother Thor, you both were on punishment to be exact. You had been sent to spend time in your room but you had snuck out anyway as soon as everyone went to bed. 

You had stole some clothing off of a girls back, you were wearing a white blouse with a gray jacket with a short plaid gray mini skirt that went a few inches above the knee along with some black slide on shoes and white socks. Everyone else was wearing the strange uniform, having the same colors as they left a palace that looked like a church. 

You had ‘burrowed’ some food from a man sitting on the bench in the park, being ready to take a bite into his hash brown before you snatched it out of his hand and ran to the docks like a thug being chased by the popo during a drug bust. 

You didn’t like it here on Midgard, to noisy and to dirty. You had found a nice place to sit at and you were currently enjoying the peace until a the dock suddenly shook violently for a good ten seconds before everything ceased destruction. 

You stopped eating your hash brown as you looked up at the sky and searched the fog. You heard a muffled boom this time and the dock shook once more. You let out a sigh, ignoring it as the dock slowed quickly and halted its rocking. 

You heard the sound of silent air gushing and something arising behind you, followed by the faint sound of clanking metal. You felt the dock tilt back a bit but you continued to joy your silence, trying to ignore the tiny sounds coming from behind. 

You heard a loud roar, it rounded as if it was muffled but to a normal Midgardian, your ear drums would have exploded in their place but it had forced you to drop your hash brown as you quickly covered your hearing as the sound became painful and made you instantly think that you had became deaf. 

Your hearing remained in peace when you were still allowed to hear sloshing water, thankfully. You held onto the bottom of the dock as you tried to stand, you carefully turned around and looked up at the large metal worm monster that seemed to grow out from the water and took its place in a large hole in the middle of the dock near land, it had glowing yellow eyes and it was terribly wide. It was made out of nothing but rusty metal and it stood over the clouds as its make shift body dropped a few pieces. 

You placed your hands on your hips, not being impressed by the monster but rather annoyed that it had taken the liberty of ruining your calming peace. 

“Excuse you!” You shouted at the monster who now snapped its head down in your direction, its bright yellow eyes were nearly blinding you as it gave you a spot light. 

It slowly leaned its head down to you, as you could hear the sound of breaks being hit hard as it did so. 

“I was rather enjoying myself, that was really rude of you.” You told the monster, feeling anger rise in you. The monster stared for a long moment, its mouth slightly agape as its bright eyes continued to look you down. It suddenly bought its tail out from underneath the dock and whipped it at where you stood, causing you to fly up wards and land atop of the monsters head. 

You clung to the metal for dear life as it flew up towards the sky, screaming in horror as you felt the wind pull you down. 

It suddenly flopped to the water, forcing butterflies in your stomach as it began to swim at a rapid pace. Tears came into your eyes at the gush of speed and all you could see was a large black pipe it was heading into. You let out small curse as the monster swarmed into the pipe, smacking the stench of feces into your nose. 

You prayed that this would have been over as it continued to drive around in the darkness, you gagged as you buried your face into the metal, trying to not breath in the repulsive smell. 

You gasped when you were pulled upwards once more and a few pieces of something hard tapped you as the monster flew up into a street pipe and forced its self out, head first onto the streets of New York, causing cars to fly and people to be either crushed to death or flung back into the streets, not having a chance of survival as car’s rolled onto their sides and finished it off. 

You let out another scream as the worm smashed into a building, you casted yourself some protection as papers, people, and other objects hit the worms head and toppled off onto its back.

Spines snapped and organs ripped as the unlucky ones were hit directly but its face. 

Blood splattered onto its sides and some dismembered limbs managed to get stuck. The worm found its way out the other end of the high building, causing you to let go of it as it hurdled towards the ground. 

The bottom of its tail knocked your body with a great force that caused you to go straight forward into another building as you tried to fly away. You shut your eyes tightly, hoped for the best but expected the worst as you placed your hands in front of you and came to a halt. 

You kept them shut, feeling a bit relieved that you had made it. You opened your eyes, wishing that you didn’t as you now felt the burning pain in your hands. Half of your arms were lodged into the glass window as your feet were stuck in it as well. 

You let out a pained cry as you tried to move your hands from the inside, feeling glass dig into your skin as your hands began to shake. You began to panic, trying to pull your hands back and out of the threatening window. 

You took in deep breaths as you threw your head back and squeezed your eyes tightly as you got your left arm out halfway, you gasped sharply went you tried to pull it out of the small hole, having more glass cut your wrists as small pieces were pushed out by your blood. 

The jacket was becoming quickly soaked and you couldn’t keep yourself up anymore. You tried to relax as you decided to let yourself slump, unable to hold yourself up anymore and that’s when the glass window finally shattered by that ear piercing scream from the worm. You fell to the ground as everything hurt and became to much. 

You slowed everything down, forcing time to nearly come to a halt. Midgard ran in slow motion, the people below running for their lives as the massive worm was dodging into the ground, its mouth wide open as it reveled sharp pointed teeth. 

You quickly called on a healing spell, finding time to slowly pick up the pace as your hands and feet began to remove the glass and force the wounds to painfully close. 

You teleported back to he Bifrost, bracing yourself at the sudden gush of wind and finally coming to a halt as you scurried across the bridge. You were thankful that no one was awake just yet. Your feet quietly padded the hallway, making your way to your chambers as you took a small turn and opened the large doors to your room. 

You ran through the pitch black air and headed over towards your bed, removing the pillows you placed underneath the sheets and the fake wig as you adjusted them quickly, got under the covers and tried to relax your breathing, not even bothering to strip yourself of your clothing as you forced sleep onto your being. 

You had a mouthful from your Father as he requested you to be in the throne room as soon as you awoken. You quietly slipped through the doors, slowly approaching your father as you refused to meet his gaze. You played with your bloodied jacket as you heard him speak. 

“Not only have you spoke out of terms, you had also went against your punishment, wrecking havoc on the Midgardians as you sneak out at night.” Odin spoke in a low tone, obviously not pleased with your actions. You felt tears in your eyes, knowing he would give you a punishment much more worse. 

“I’m sorry...” You tried, attempting to look up at him but unable to find the courage. Odin sighed as he shook his head at you, not accepting your pitiful apology. 

“You are to remain in your room until stated other wise, you may have only Loki accompany you. I shall send someone to bring you your breakfast. You will be guarded at all times for the next three nights to come. You may return back to your chambers.” He told you as he waved you off, you were about to say something but you kept it to yourself as you hung your head and scuffled out of the throne room, heading back to your bed with a sigh. 

The guard’s stayed behind you as you walked slowly, feeling regret and some relief flood your mind. 

At least you would have Loki to talk to. You sat on the edge of your bed, waiting for a servant to bring you your food. You kicked your feet a bit, missing Midgard and that large giant metal worm. 

You looked down at your clothes, remembering that they were dirty and you probably smelled of something awful. You quickly left the room to bathe yourself, knowing the servant would place your breakfast on the bed. You slowly stripped, finding yourself attached to your clothing. 

You swam underneath the deep clear water, holding your breath as you pretended to be a fish. You twirled around a bit, closing your eyes as your hair was softly tugged and spread in all sorts of directions. 

You placed your hands in front of you, casting a spell to turn the water into a light blue color, you watched as the color emitted from your hands like ink and exploded slowly but rushed in its own way. 

You finally came up for a gulp of air, gasping when you realized that you had casted the wrong spell. You quickly got of out the water rolling as you did so. The large pool began to grow into ice, freezing into what looked like a frozen lake. 

You let out a sigh of relief, thankful that you had made it out in time. You had once gotten stuck when you tried the spell, having to cast it and not moving out of the way in time as the wind blew, forcing your whole being to be frozen in place. You had stayed like that for nearly half an hour if it wasn’t for Loki who had gotten you out, scolding you for using one of his spells as you held your freezing form. 

You had soon dried off, not even bothering to wear anything as you got under the covers of your bed and sulked as you sat up and held the blanket under your form, becoming a small figure with the covers over its self as you waited for your meal to arrive. 

You were going to be eating alone, which you hated and spending over twenty four hours by yourself, Loki had his own things to take care of so he wouldn’t be spending much time with you. This meant you wouldn’t be able to piss him off. It was tragic, really. Taunting him about who you guessed he had a crush on or bragging about spells he couldn’t do but you could. 

You may get on his bad side, but he would always lend you a hand, even if that meant shoving his foot up your ass. 

Despite the fact you both were adults, you acted like children. Because of your innocence your punishment wouldn’t be so harsh unlike the others. 

There was a knock on the door and you allowed the servant to come in. He placed the grapes and fresh cut loaf of bread on the bed in front of you, bowing before swerving on his heel and leaving you alone. Once you heard the door close you slid the covers off of your head and scrunched it up so it covered your breasts. 

You sighed as you looked down at the food. It was your favorite, at least your father managed to give you something you liked. You couldn’t help but grin a bit, he probably felt somewhat guilty but not really. 

You grabbed a plump green grape off of the golden flat plate, bringing it up to your lips as the juices squirmed out and ran down your palm a bit as you ate the part thoughtfully. Once you were done you had requested Loki to your chambers, finding that when you tried to leave the doors seemed to be locked. 

When Loki had entered the room with in one minute, you quickly hid as he gazed around, you were currently behind the door, blanket still wrapped over you since you didn’t feel like changing. You liked the clothes on Midgard and you would get more if you could get out of this childish prison. 

Loki took a step forward, questioning your presence as he looked at the empty bed sheets. 

“Sister?” His quiet sharp tone echoed through your large room, you quietly slid behind his back and were about to take a step out of the door-

A gushing wind told you other wise, being flung back as Loki took a step to the side at your muffled grunt as you softly hit the bed, your eyes wide and your mouth agape at what had just happened. The door slammed shut and Loki gave you a teasing smile. 

“You have requested me?” He said, taking a step forward and placing his glove hands in front of him, both clutching the other’s in a mocking manner as he chuckled under his breath at your naive thinking and actions. You cleared your throat, straightening yourself up a bit as you placed one leg over the other, the blanket pooling at the ground as your bare shoulders were shown and your long silk hair fell in front of them with out attempt. You chest remained covered as you kept the blanket up to your chin and rested it onto your clutched hand. 

It was as if you were holding the largest napkin in all of Midgard. 

“Yes, I have. I desire to know; what is Thor carrying out for his punishment? Are we to be sharing the same consequences?” You asked him curiously, hoping that maybe he was suffering with you. Loki let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he slowly approached your bed, glinting brightly an unknown source caught your interest. 

“I assume you have not heard?” Your second elder brother said, causing your eyebrows to knit together with a puzzled cock of the head. You didn’t need to respond as Loki took that as a correct answer, yes. 

“Thor has been banish to Midgard, he has no powers, nor safety. Father seems to have lost himself at the moment and needs his well needed rest. I am to watch over Asgard for the mean time.” Loki told you proudly, causing you to let out a silent gasp. You were utterly shocked by all this news, and yet furious that Loki seemed so calm cool and fucking dandy. 

Your brother had been banished, in other words, he ticked off Father in more ways then one. Was he coming back? What exactly did he do? Father seemed to be fine when you last saw him, his voice was slightly gruffer but you would have never guessed he was going into Odinsleep, you never even thought about it, to much stress on your mind. Loki was now the King of Asgard while everything else seemed to fall out of place. 

You looked at him for a moment, feeling as if you would get in trouble even though you hadn’t done anything wrong with in the past few minutes. 

Loki made jokes, but this one seemed far to real. No one joked about being King or Queen, when you say it, you meant it. It wasn’t a joking matter, you are taking land, having to fight off other enemies who want this discovered land, having to start a population, running it high and tall. 

Keeping your blood line and people safe, when you wore that title of being a ruler, you needed to earn it, not have everything given to you by request. It didn’t work that way here on Asgard, you all had scar’s on your bodies for a reason before you could lay back and either watch your kingdom crumble or watch it proudly grow strong. The choice was yours. 

 “You cannot be serious...” You started, your voice shy and mute. Loki nodded his head, finding this to be new. You would either have a fit, feeling upset that you wouldn’t be able to play head crown or doing what you usually do, nearly everything that could annoy an immortal being. 

“Oh but I am. What I say shall go. Who I fight shall loose. Thor could have been in this place, if he wasn’t such a brute this chance wouldn’t have slipped away from his fingers.” Loki’s tone changed drastically at the mention of Thor, before slowly turning into something deeper then melancholy, knowing what its like to be in his brother’s place. 

“You must live out your punishment, regardless of who is on the throne, if you cut, you will bleed. Simple as that. As your temporarily King, I ask of you to find a servant of some sort to entertain you for the remainder of the day and the next two that still have yet to arrive.” Loki continued, his usual tone back as he spoke, heading over towards the door as he grabbed the handle with ease, giving you a small smile before closing it shut, the spell to keep your touch away growing much more stronger.


End file.
